1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the preparation of food products and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to preparing sandwiches consisting of an upper bread piece, a lower bread piece, and various food materials therebetween, the various food materials including patties, meats, vegetables, condiments, sauces and the like.
2. Background Art
Sandwiches, including hamburgers, are popular food items and are in high demand at restaurants. Despite an additional high demand that sandwich preparation be fast and reliable, most sandwich preparation at conventional restaurants is performed manually.
While a variety of automated sandwich makers exists which may advantageously provide for the automatic preparation of sandwiches, these prior art systems lack the desirability adequate for widespread incorporation by restaurants. Problems with prior art systems include a lack of consistent portion control, a lack of desirable controls systems, and an overall large size of the prior art machines and systems. Generally, prior art systems do not possess the logistical or economical feasibility sufficient to merit incorporation by a majority of restaurants.
What is desired therefore is an apparatus with a compact footprint, the apparatus being capable of automating at least part of the sandwich-making process in a consistent, reliable manner. Also desired is a method for making sandwiches using a combination of automatic and manual means. Indeed, a combination of characteristics has been found advantageous in providing the desired apparatus and/or method for making sandwiches.